


What He Sees

by ID123



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sheik is a Separate Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ID123/pseuds/ID123
Summary: //When Link saved Hyrule from certain doom the first time, he had but one request. Over a decade later, that request hasn't changed.Revised Prologue on 9/5/2018. **Officially requesting BETA help*





	What He Sees

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old piece I've been nursing back to health. We'll see how this goes. Chime in if you see errors.

I couldn’t quite place the moment I regained consciousness. Sure, I feel like I’ve been awake for a while, but I still can’t seem to open my eyes. I’m just aware. Aware that I’m still alive and breathing. My thoughts slowly pulling themselves out of the haze I’ve been in a daze since that punishing night in Hyrule Castle.

'Where the hell am I now…?’ I try and try to think of what happened before but my thoughts are still muddy. And my eyes won’t open either. I can feel the something up in the pit of my stomach, but I just ignore it. If anything, it made me more alert to I chose to shift my thoughts towards something more productive for now.

Whatever the answer is, one thing’s for sure: I’m not going to find out laying around. I going to have to get up sooner or later. I brace myself, trying to will my arms to move … but nothing happened. Probably weak from disuse… Dammit, how long have I been out... Days? Weeks now? I try again, putting in a little more effort.

I barely lift my left arm a few shaky inches from where I lay before it drops back down. ‘Fuck… not going be using a sword for a while, am I?’ It felt like I was trying to move underwater, there’s just so much resistance. I experiment with moving each one of my fingers. Again, as fast as I lift them, they drop. It might have been funny, save for the fact it pissed me off...

One would think that after what I endured these past several years, fighting demons and dragons and undead monsters, that I sitting up would be nothing. I’ve been poisoned, cursed, maimed, burned, and frozen alive - minor things like Injuries and fatigue shouldn’t even phase the ever-blessed ‘Hero of Time.’

‘Well, don’t I feel like shit…’ I thought to myself. ‘I’ve been out for at least a week if I’m this bloody useless. Fucking pathetic.’ I can only hope it wasn’t longer. The last thing I wanted to deal with was muscle atrophy. Flexing my arms and legs, I try to get my blood flowing. Meanwhile, I can feel the something up in the pit of my stomach… something familiar well that made my heart quicken and throat dry. I try to ignore it so I can focus on moving but the feeling was still nagging at me. Come on… Now isn’t the time… Damn it all, move – MOVE!

It takes everything I have to sit up, and even then, I let out a series of guttural groans. ‘Ignore it…’ I tell myself to disregard the way my body protested my every breath so I could focus on opening my eyes so I could take a better look around, but my eyes but the light hurt my eyes.

By the Three, does everything have to fucking hurt right now… If just for a brief moment I could make out the outline of what looked furniture – a room of some sort, but it’s dark and my eyes… ‘Okay, I’m inside. Inside … where though?’

How did I get here?... Where is here? I covered my eyes to block out the light, trying to summon the memory of what happened in Hyrule castle…

The battle wouldn’t end.

Every time I killed an enemy, five more came to replace the fallen. And when I ascended to the tower’s top, I came face to face with the “Devil” that murdered Hyrule’s King. The man that turned the capital into a valley of death. I was so surprised when I realized how much small he was in person when compared to my childhood memories. Apart from being Gerudo, Ganondorf seemed to be just like any other man standing at an average height and donning light armor, not unlike my own. Not that it mattered. Prophecy or not, I didn’t want to join the Redeads down below.

It’s was either him or me…

Battle’s not over. It will never be over. There will always be enemies. Staying alive means keeping your eyes open. Even if what you see hurts. Keep your eyes open and keep moving, a voice repeats in my head over and over like a mantra. So, I didn’t stop.

He taught me that…

Even when the castle started to fall all around me. Even when I came to face the real demon, Gannon, appeared to finish what his vessel couldn’t, I kept my feet moving and my eyes wide open. Every swing of the Master sword made an impact, every arrow I shot found its mark.

There was no wasted effort. There _couldn’t_ be. I kept moving right up until I sunk the Master Sword deep in into the Boar’s head and pulled it back, fresh blood and spilling over my face and eyes. And when I drew the sword out, the air went still…and my body just… my body just fell.

In an instant, I’m flat on my back, panting with the Master Sword still clutched in my hand. I have at least broken ribs. I can feel them body throbbing. It kept me from crying out as the blood went into my eyes and in a moment of weakness, I close my eyes. No! No matter what I must keep them open! It took all I had to force them to look up at the broken sky above. Embers and ash falling all around me – a mockery of snow. It hurt to keep them open. Goddesses, it hurt. But so, did the possibility of all this death and agony being some useless struggle. There is pain that comes with not knowing… but it’s precisely that pain that’s keeping me alive right now. I need it.

A roar and the telltale howling of a vortex brought me back to high alert.

“Battle’s not over, Link.” A voice reverberated over the walls of my conscious. Too real. It’s real!

There is something here! Something is coming - have to fight… I **_have_ ** to fight. I struggled to get up, to lift the Master Sword and keep fighting. That presence, the aura was strong… or at least stronger than I am now.

I can't tell which. I just know it’s getting closer. It was getting closer as if measuring its steps towards me.

Stalking me… an enemy, something I missed. A Moblin that escaped my sight. I must move. Move! MOVE –

I can’t believe relief that comes over me as I feel familiar long fingers, carefully wrapped in worn bandages, smooth over my eyes. My body relaxes immediately as that warm hand gently presses down, willing my eyes shut. The soft scent of agarwood somehow drowned out everything else and takes me back.

Not to a place so much as a moment. It’s peace that only seems to exist when he is there. When he is beside me… I don’t know why, but I’m trembling so hard, I let the sword fall from my hand. Before I can reach for it again, arms wrap around me.

Protecting me. Pulling me, so I’m resting on his thighs… listening as unintelligible, beautiful airy whispers filled my ears. I can feel myself coming apart as I finally make out the words all but lost in that soft, wispy voice.

“Torva… Link. Torva.” He promised. “Our mission… it’s done.”

My right hand struggled but found a small bit of strength to touch the comforting hand that covered my worn eyes, shaking in disbelief.

“Link… it’s over.” I can hear the shake in his voice, hot tears on my face. “We’ve won.”

I allow myself to breathe for the first time in what felt like ages only to start laughing. I laugh and laugh until I start crying. Broken hot streams escape my ash and bloodstained eyes. Before I knew it sleep had claimed me, the echoes of “torvas” like a lullaby as I slipped away.

 _Torva, Link… Torva…_  
Peace _, Link…_ Peace _…_

It’s a blur after that. I vaguely recall Sheik pulling me up to lean on him for support. He was always lean and lithe, but he never wavered once as he dragged me out of the wreckage. Even as I heard the panicked shouts back and forth between Sheik and another man I didn’t have any fear. With Sheik beside me, I felt at peace again.  
I can vaguely remember being placed in the back of a cart covered in scraps of cloth, serving as a makeshift blanket. I could tell that even with my eyes closed, there wasn’t much in the way of light. It must have been around dusk now that I think about it. The air was so cool against my burning skin... and Sheik he was right there beside me, holding my hand even as he gave directions in Shadow Speak. Sheik told me it was the Sheikah’s mother tongue, much older than Hylian. I always thought it sounded like music – Calming.

I remember wanting to tell him that. That I want to hear that voice for the rest of my life. To be by his side. I want to say to him that his warm hand in mine is the most beautiful thing in the world and I never want to live without it again. That I don’t ever want to let him go. But as much as I want to, I can’t speak, be it from the cracked ribs or the smoke inhalation I couldn’t say. But what I do know is that this seven-year war is over. So now I can tell him. It’s all I ever wanted… I kept my promise to him, saw this through to the very end. It’s finally our time. That thought alone was enough to enough to lull me back into a dreamless sleep.

It was after that thought came to mind again that I remembered something more recent. The clang of armor and pace of soldiers. And words that shook me to my core.

_“It’s time to go, Sheikah…”_

_“I know.”_

My eyes widen at the memory, pupils the size of pins. The air got thin, panic raising my chest. My muscles were seizing, and for a moment, it wasn’t that I could feel the pain from my wounds. It was that the pain didn't **matter**. I keep trying to catch my breath, but I couldn't. I couldn't breathe. I can’t _**see**_.

I **_need_ ** to move.

A door. I needed a door, window, a hole, just a way out. I needed to get. Out. Now! I'm don't even recognize the familiar scent of moss and cedar surrounding me. All I smelt was brimstone and sulfur and blood. So much fucking blood. Goddess, I'd been to this place a thousand times. Was it even real? Could this be anything else but a cruel an absurd nightmare?

No… It’s real…

I feel it, breathe it, taste it on my tongue and how could a mere nightmare make my stomach twist it and wretch. This is real. The danger is real. The need to run finally crested when I caught sight of a door. In a single motion, I brought myself to my knees, pulling all the strength I didn't have into barreling towards that door, towards what I hoped would be daylight.

I got all of two and a half paces before orbs of lights forced me to my back. I could hear screaming in the distance. Curses so shrill and vicious and scared that I didn't want to believe it was me. After all that I've done, the good, bad and ugly that's been done, I couldn't stand the thought of being a weak child again. But the terror was more than I could bear right now, knowing that I’m too weak to fight.

The yelling got louder and louder. I could feel my wounds ripping and tearing from the struggle to break free.

Stop... STOP IT...

"I SAID STOP - LINK!"

It was hard to tell what shook me from the tantrum – the shrill screams coming from Navi or the ice water that was splashed on me, making my body brace from the chill. In any case, my attention was pulled from the phantasm. My heart was still racing and blood singing through my pointed ears… But I was back to my senses, and I’m left panting on the surface I know recognized to be a bed.

My eyes are finally starting to adjust it seems. I can finally open them before long, though it’s taking a long time to adjust. When they finally came into focus, and I saw that I was being held down by forest fairies, except for Navi, who was between my eyes glaring at me.

"Navi... What am I... Why I'm I...?!" I tried to get up again, only to be pushed back down by a half a dozen deceptively strong fairy. "Arg! Damn the Three, that hurts…wait…”

I only have to look around for a moment before I remember where I am. Kokori Village… my old tree house. No…I start shaking as my memory floods over me with each passing moment of consciousness. Dread washes over me in waves as I realize that Sheik is nowhere in sight, anger welling inside me as I finally remembered everything.

“Navi… where is he…?”

“I’m so sorry Link…”

...That was the last time I saw, Sheik.


End file.
